inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reason
Author's note: So I wrote this really back, and just posted it here in the fanon wiki, so forgive me if there are any grammar errors since this was an old fic when I was still starting out in fanfiction.net ^^ ---- Fanfic: Reason ---- At Raimon's soccer field… ---- The whole Raimon team was practicing for their next match against Hakuren. Fubuki Shirou, the former coach of Hakuren was helping around Raimon to beat Hakuren. Along their, was Endou Mamoru who was the current coach and Kidou Yuuto, who was mostly the trainer for the Raimon team. "Hey! I've got an idea for everyone!" Endou said, after the Raimon team was finished practicing. "What is it coach?" Tenma asked. The whole team was tired, REALLY tired….. "Well… why don't all of you go to my house for supper this night?" Endou said. Tenma then suddenly burst by shouting, "SAY WHAT? NO WAY COACH! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME EAT-" Then, suddenly Endou blocks Tenma's mouth, then he whispers "This is a test for everyone else if they can handle my wife's food….." Endou said. Everyone just tilted their heads and looked at what the two where doing. "Coach, Is THAT a good idea?" Tenma whispered back. "Well…. Let's just see shall we?" Endou said. "Wait, am I involved into coming also AGAIN? Because I can't handle your wife's food anymore…. I REALLY CAN'T HANDLE IT…" Tenma asked. "No, I guess you're excused… since you already tasted my wife's cooking….." Endou replied. Tenma felt relief hearing it. Afterwards, both stopped whispering. "Anyways, with that done, do all of you agree to come to my house later on?" Endou asked. Shindou then looked at the whole team, they just nodded their heads, and Amagi whispered at Shindou's ears "And besides….. it's FREE food…." Amagi said. Shindou just tilted his head, everyone else looked like they had the same idea. "Don't tell me, all of you agreed to come, because it was free?" Shindou thought, then he just facepalmed himself, afterwards, Shindou said, "Fine, Coach we agree to -" Endou then suddenly burst in saying, "OKAY! NOW THAT'S SETTLED!" Endou said. "Hey, just wondering… can we also come?" Kidou asked. Endou then thought, "I guess….. Kidou and Fubuki doesn't know how Natsumi's food tastes like….." Endou then replied, "Sure! You can come!" ---- Later at night… ---- All of the Raimon team came to Endou's home. "Hey, I guess where all here?" Sangoku said. "Not quite….. Tenma isn't here yet" Shindou said, then he looked at Shinsuke, then he spoke "He had another errand to do, that's what he told me". Shinsuke replied. "Ohh… I guess then….. should we knock?" Shindou said. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Then, someone opened the door. "Oh! Just in time!" Endou said to them. "Good Evening coach, thanks for letting us eat." Kirino said. Endou then replied, "Oh! It's nothing!" Endou said, he then stopped and told everyone, "Oh, Also, meet my wife, her name is Natsumi." Endou said, then Natsumi came in and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Endou Natsumi! Well….. you probably know now that Endou's my husband." Natsumi said. Everyone was shocked, then they said it….. "WHAAAT? YOUR MARRIED COACH!" Everyone said, all of them had big eyes and where all surprised. "Yes, I am! What? Did you guys think that I'm still not married?" Endou said. "Well….. you don't look like your married…" Kurama said, heck… their coach looked childish, and they CANNOT believe he's married….. "Oh….." Endou said, his head was faced down. "Hey, it doesn't matter what others think okay?" Natsumi said, encouraging Endou. "Ehehehe….. thanks Natsumi." Endou said then they kissed. The Raimon team members saw this kissing scene. "Okay….. I take it back….. maybe Coach Endou looks like he's married….." Kurama whispered to Shindou. Everyone just sweatdropped. "Anyways….. Let's EAT!" Endou said, then he dragged everyone to the table and all of them took their seats. Natsumi then added the food on the table, there where lots of foods. Amagi and Kurumada became more hungry after seeing this. Then, after saying the word before eating….. they started to eat. Kurumada and Amagi where the first ones, but…. "THIS IS…. THE WORST FOOD!" Kurumada thought. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Amagi thought also. Both of them could not burst what they thought, since Endou kicked them under the table. They saw their Coach's expression, and that's when they knew it….. his wife's cooking is the WORST. Shindou, Sangoku and Kirino wondered at both of the faces of the two, then they started to eat also….. that's when they understood their expression… "THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED!" Shindou thought. "IS THIS EVEN FOOD?" Kirino thought. "I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA FAINT….." Sangoku thought, then just like the other two, they where kicked under the table by Endou, they also saw Endou's expression again….. they now understood the feeling of eating a horrible food… The others started to eat also and they almost thought the same thing… "WHAT THE…." Kurama thought. "I CAN'T POSSIBLY EAT THIS ANYMORE!" Ichino thought. "I CAN'T GET ANOTHER SPOON OF THIS FOOD!" Aoyama thought. "IS THIS EVEN SAFE TO EAT?" Hayami thought. "HELP!" Hamano thought. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! I CANNOT TAKE ANOTHER BITE OF THIS HORRIBLE FOOD!" Tsurugi thought. "TO THINK….. THAT ONCE IN MY LIFE… I'M GONNA EAT THE CRUELEST FOOD IN THE UNIVERSE!" Hikaru thought. "IF THIS IS A CRUEL JOKE…OR SHE's JUST ISN'T GOOD AT COOKING THEN…. THIS IS THE WORST FOOD!" Kariya thought. "THIS IS THE REASON WHY I PREFER ITALY'S FOOD!" Nishiki thought. They all wanted to burst it was horrible, but they could not, Natsumi was there watching them. "So,… how's the food? I hope it's a bit okay….." Natsumi said. They all wanted to really burst that it doesn't taste good, but they noticed Endou still kept on eating silently…. Even though the food was horrible, so they felt sorry and they still ate the food and replied. "It's really… a nice food" Shindou said, he though he was about to choke while saying this. "Thank you! I'll be right back!" Natsumi said. "Coach….. why did you ask us to come HERE!" Tsurugi demanded, this was far by the worst food he ever tasted in his whole life….. "Yes, we'd ALL like to know…. " Shindou said, all of them looked at their coach. "Well….. this is your test of stamina!" Endou said. "Stamina?" Everyone asked. "If you can survive this, it means you've all got lot's of stamina!" Endou replied. Kurama then said, "WAIT-" He was cut off by Shinsuke when he said, "OKAY! I'll finish this food! For training!" Everyone tilted their heads. Then Natsumi came…. With their worst dreams… MORE FOOD…. Everyone just gulped. "There's no other choice….. we've got to finish eating this…" Shindou said, then….. all of them ate. After 1 hour later…. They have done the impossible…. They've all finished the food… "WOW! All of you must be hungry that all of you where able to finish it!" Natsumi said. Everyone tried their best not to look sick about the food they just ate. "Than….. Thank you…. For the food….." Shindou said, he felt really sick….. "Anyways…. It's really late at night right now… I think we all need to go home…." Sangoku said, "Oh, sure! You can go home now!" Endou said. Then, as they opened the door, two other people where outside, it was Fubuki Shirou and Kidou Yuuto. Kidou then spoke, "I'm REALLY sorry if we're late….. we had some errands to do and it took some time in our hands-" "YOU BOTH! WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTEND MY WEDDING!" Natsumi said, then he kicked the two of them…. HARD outside….. Everyone in Raimon was shocked in the scene. Fubuki stood up and said, "I'm sorry if we weren't able to attend your wedding we where all busy-" "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BUSY! A WEDDING IS A ONE TIME HAPPENING ONLY AND ALL OF YOU DIDN'T ARRIVE!" Natsumi said, she was looking VERY angry. Kidou then replied, "Well… you should know that all of us where busy in dealing against Fifth Sector, so I hope you understand that we didn't have the time to-" "DON'T YOU GET IT YET! NOT A SINGLE INAZUMA JAPAN MEMBER CAME TO MY WEDDING!" Natsumi said. "There you go again…. Getting angry again…Also, I wouldn't say not a single person came…." Endou said. After that she calmed her voice a bit more. "Well…. Your right…. Members from Orpheus, Little Gigant, The Kingdom and some other teams in the FFI came….. BUT STILL! NO ONE FROM INAZUMA JAPAN CAME!" Natsumi said. Then, she dragged Endou inside the house, and before she closed the door she said to Kidou and Fubuki, "Well! Maybe the reason why 'that' person changed is because of that kind of personality you guys had! You never communicated with each other that much after graduation!" Natsumi said, then she closed the door. The good thing, is that all of the Raimon teammembers where already outside when that happened, though they wondered 'who' was Natsumi referring to the person 'that has changed'. ---- After sometime… ---- "Well….. you've caused a lot of problems today….." Endou said, he just tilted his head. "Well….. they've deserved it!" Natsumi said, arguing. "Anyways…. You're a bit right I guess…." Endou said. "Right about what?" Natsumi wondered, she had to admit, she was wrong about kicking the other two. "That maybe….. 'he' changed because no one started to contact each other again…." Endou said, he was looking at the window. "It doesn't apply to you though… it's their fault since they stopped contacting back….. after graduation, you still called them every day, but one day, they just stopped…. During college…. But you never stopped….. you still called right?" Natsumi said. "Yes….. I still did…. But I wish….. that 'he' just picked it up… Maybe if I was able to talk to him one more time during the old days….. 'he' wouldn't have changed….." Endou said, he was looking at the dark sky….. but he hoped... that he can still bring 'him' back… ---- End of Fanfic Author: ---- Fanfiction Link: Reason on FF Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Friendship